Swan Queen Week Summer 2K16
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: SQW summer of 2016. They're going to be really short due to my lack of motivation, but I hope some people can still find enjoyment out of them. :)
1. Confessions

"What's it doing?" Robin cried.

"What Darkness does," Emma replied, eyes wide in horror, "it's snuffing out the light." Regina's light. _Her_ light. _Her Regina_.

"Well I'm not going to let it," Robin exclaimed rushing at the swirling Darkness.

 _And Regina called_ her _an idiot._

"That's not going to work on this thing!" Emma yelled over the roar as the Darkness rebuffed Robin, "The Apprentice told me, we have to do what the Sorcerer did and tether it to a person to contain it!" With determination set in her jaw, Emma strode forward.

"Emma! No!" Regina screamed, using all her strength to grit out her words. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," Emma told her, deflating as she watched Regina struggle, "you've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed." Emma reared back, ready to plunge the dagger into the night-colored monster.

"No!" Charming yelled. Emma turned, wishing her parents would just understand she needed to do this.

For Regina.

"You figured out how to take the Darkness out of me once," Emma reminded them, her voice wobbling, "you need to do it again. As heroes."

"Why?" Regina yelled, her eyes locking with Emma's. A tear escaped as Emma focused in on the woman set before her.

"Because I love you," she said, her normal volume, barely heard as a whisper. With that, Emma stabbed at the Darkness, which immediately receded-loosening its grip on Regina.

Regina stumbled back, watching as the Darkness consumed Emma, swirling and pulsing faster and faster until there was nothing but a hollow clatter on the ground. Regina dropped to her knees, reaching for the cool metal of the dagger. She traced the name _Emma Swan_ as a sob caught in her throat.


	2. Travel

"If you could go anywhere where would you want to go?" Regina asked Emma one day.

"Is this a family vacation planning session I sense?" Emma questioned.

"This one is," Regina said, stepping into Emma's space and lowering her voice, "but the next one is just us." Emma shivered, relishing the possibilities for _next_ time. She shook it off, remembering that this trip was for the three of them.

"I know exactly where I want to go," Emma grinned.

"I'm so excited," Henry exclaimed, practically vibrating in his chair, "I can't believe we're on a bus to the Warner Brother's Studio to see the sets of Harry Potter!"

Once inside, the Swan-Mills family spent hours looking at set designs and prototypes as well as props, animatronics, and taking pictures of each of them riding a broom even though Regina was hesitant to do so.

 _"This is more Zelena's mode of transportation, don't you think?"_

Finally, after about four hours, they found themselves within the highly overpriced gift shop.

"We have to get sweaters," Emma insisted.

"They're called _jumpers_ here, Ma," Henry reminded her.

"Whatever, kid," she replied, ruffling his hair. "Alright, everyone go pick out your house _jumper_ ," Emma emphasized.

Five minutes later they met back up near the front of the shop, jumpers in hand.

"Of course you picked Ravenclaw," Emma teased Henry.

"He's very intelligent, it makes sense," Regina defended. Emma squinted before giving Regina a surprised look.

"Hufflepuff?" Emma asked in shock. Regina blushed and opened her mouth to say something when Henry jumped in.

"She's very loyal," he pointed out, "and to be a Charming you have to be a good finder." There was silence amongst the three.

"Did our son just outwardly call me a Charming?" Regina asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Come on, you became a Charming as soon as you and Ma started dating," Henry protested.

"The kid has a point," Emma agreed.

"And what's this?" Regina pulled the green and silver jumper out of Emma's grasp. "Slytherin? I pegged you as choosing Gryffindor."

"And I thought we'd be matching," Emma replied, "but yes, I'm a Slytherin. I'm the cunning sheriff, of course." Regina chuckled and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"We're a beautifully diverse family," she said, leading them to the counter to pay.

"Wait until Gram and Gramps get the Christmas photos of us all wearing our jumpers!" Henry exclaimed. Regina made a face as Emma just laughed and Henry continued to grin.

* * *

 **I've been to these studios and I can attest it does take about four hours to see everything. :)**


	3. Insecurities

**This is for all the vagina havers that feel insecure about themselves.**

* * *

Emma reached for the front of Regina's blouse, planning on unbuttoning it as their kissing became heated, when Regina pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, frowning, "did I do something wrong?"

"I just... I can't..." Regina looked around the study, at a loss for words. Emma un-straddled Regina to give her some space.

"Regina?" she called softly. Regina sat up and put her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees.

"I've never really been intimate with someone who really matters," she whispered.

"Hey, I'm not expecting anything," Emma assured her. Regina shook her head.

"It's not experience," she said, "I have plenty of that. It's..." Emma touched Regina's hand gently.

"It's just me," Emma said quietly. Regina took a deep breath and laced her fingers with Emma's.

"I don't find myself beautiful," Regina whispered. Emma inhaled sharply at Regina's confession, dropping down in front of the shaking woman. She reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Look at me, Regina," she said, "I know hundreds of people could say you're beautiful and it wouldn't make a difference. But you are beautiful and special to me. Whatever you look like underneath everything, is perfect to me. And if you want to stop, I can wait. For as long as you need." Regina searched Emma's face and found only the truth.

"I trust you," Regina simply said before standing and transporting them to her bedroom. Regina pushed Emma onto the bed, straddled her, and kissed down her neck before sitting back on her haunches. Her hands reached for the buttons on her blouse as they slowly unbuttoned them. She shucked the blouse and tossed it to the side, her arms immediately wrapping around her stomach in discomfort. Emma sat up and removed her shirt before gently putting her hands on Regina's arms and pulling them away. She looked at Regina in awe, her beautiful tan skin calling out to be touched. Emma let go of her loose grip on Regina's wrists as she wrapped Regina's arms around her neck. Emma then gripped Regina's abdomen and pulled her closer as she kissed and nipped at Regina's collarbone causing Regina to release little gasps and moans of pleasure and pull Emma tighter. Emma reached around a unsnapped her own bra before undoing Regina's. Emma cupped Regina's breasts and played with her stiffening nipples. Regina gasped and buried her head in Emma's hair. Emma turned her head to tug on Regina's earlobe.

"Are you alright?" Emma checked. Hardly able to speak, Regina merely nodded. Emma reached around and slowly unzipped Regina's skirt and shimmied her out of it, lying Regina down on the bed. She hopped up and removed her own pants before crawling over Regina, who reached up and brushed a lock of Emma's hair back. "How are you doing?"

"I feel safe with you," Regina replied quietly. Emma brushed their lips together. She then kissed down her neck, through the valleys of Regina's breasts, over the plain of her stomach, until she stopped at Regina's hips. Regina reached down to help Emma with her nylon tights until finally they were each down to their underwear. Emma slid back up Regina's body.

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispered, "every part of you." Regina started to blush and cover up again. Emma furrowed her brow, "what's wrong."

"I'm not exactly beautiful... down there," Regina said as she covered her face with her hands. Emma gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, reaching for Regina's panties. Regina stopped her.

"My inner labia isn't exactly... in," Regina said, swallowing.

"Are you saying someone removed it?" Emma asked, startled.

"Oh no, Emma. Nothing like that," Regina assured her, "it just sort of... spills over."

"Have you been watching this world's porn?" Emma questioned. Regina nodded and blushed.

"I didn't know there was anything wrong with me until-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Emma interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with you. Not everyone looks the same." She put her hand on the waistband of Regina's panties and cocks an eyebrow. Regina nodded, so Emma slowly removed the lace and tossed it to the side. She then did the same to her own cotton underwear. "We can stop if you need us to."

"No, I want this," Regina said adamantly.

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me," Emma told her, positioning herself in between Regina's legs. She breathed in Regina's scent before kissing both of Regina's thighs. Regina squirmed and tangled her hands in Emma's hair. Emma got to work lavishing every part of Regina's labia and clit, pulling moans and whimpers from Regina.

"Oh gods, Emma!" Regina called, wrapping her legs around Emma's neck, quivering as she got close. With a sharp intake of breath, Regina came hard, back arching, pulling Emma's hair. Emma helped her come down from her high before wiping her mouth and sliding back up to meet Regina's eyes. She nuzzled Regina's cheek with her nose.

"Beautiful," she whispered, kissing her forehead. Regina pulled her down for a heated kiss.

"Thank you," she said, moving her hands down Emma's back-a glint in her eye-causing Emma to shiver. "Now it's my turn to make you squirm."


	4. Illness

Emma awoke to the sounds of coughing.

"Regina?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," Regina ordered, her throat raw and scratchy.

"Babe, you're not okay," Emma replied, fully awake now and sitting up. She looked over at Regina who looked miserable. A shiver passed through Regina's body that she tried to hide.

"I _am_ fine," Regina insisted. Emma laid a hand over Regina's forehead.

"Jesus, you're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Emma, please, I-" she was cut off by her own coughing.

"That's it, I'm staying home with you," Emma decided.

"We both have-"

"We both have to stay here so you can get better and I can take care of you," Emma said, leaving no room for discussion.

"But Henry-"

"I'll take him to school and I'll come right back," Emma told her, "I'll tell my mom to take him to the loft tonight." Emma glanced at the clock. "it's only 6:30, so the kid has another half and hour to sleep and I want you to try and sleep too, okay?"

"Okay," Regina agreed weakly. Emma stroked a thumb over Regina's cheek.

"When I get back and you wake up we can watch a movie, okay? Just take it easy today," Emma promised.

"Tangled?" Regina asked in a small voice. Emma smiled warmly.

"Any movie you want."


	5. Sleeping

**The moments they enjoy**

* * *

The early mornings were always Regina's favorites. When Henry was a toddler, she'd sometimes allowed him to sleep in the bed with her and the early mornings were when it was just her, watching the steady breathing of her beautiful son.

Now the early mornings were her times to watch the steady breathing of her gorgeous wife. She was sure Emma couldn't look any more beautiful than she did at these times. For as much as Emma took up the bed during the night, by morning, she was usually curled up, lying on her stomach, one arm under the pillow and the other under her cheek.

She was unguarded and soft and Regina was glad that Emma gave her these moments-moments that almost no one else was privy to.

Emma was such a heavy sleeper that Regina was even able to enjoy small touches. She'd brush a lock of Emma's hair away from her face or interlock their pinkies together, just to be closer.

* * *

The late nights were always Emma's favorites. When she was in foster homes it was the late nights that allowed her to have time to herself. She could listen to the sounds outside and-when she was lucky to get a room with an okay view-look out at the gorgeous stars.

Now the late nights were her times to watch her radiant wife. She was sure Regina couldn't look any more beautiful than she did late at night-sometimes bathed in the soft moonlit glow that Emma would never admit to being so poetic as to like the phrase.

Emma loved looking at how unguarded and soft Regina's face was late at night-no threats to worry about.

Regina was a sleep cuddler, but Emma didn't mind. More often than not, Emma would wake in the middle night to a sleeping Regina clinging to her. Emma just smiled softly, kissed Regina's forehead and took a deep breath in, savoring the moments.


	6. Arguments

**So, real talk. I didn't write this chapter during SQW because I didn't have the motivation to find a subject for them to argue about.**

 **SO. I hope you like what I did with it. :)**

* * *

"Regina, it's no big deal."

"Oh, but it _is_ a big deal, Emma!"

Emma looked at her girlfriend pleadingly, "Come on."

Regina huffed, "I hope it's just a phase."

"Henry's an adult now," Emma said.

Regina groaned, "Don't remind me."

"So are you going to talk to him?" Emma asked.

"Oh no," Regina snapped, "this is all your genes and parenting."

"Henry's his own person too, you know," Emma groused.

"These aren't the type of decisions I pictured him making in his life," Regina admitted.

"You two know I can still hear you, right?" Henry called from his doorway.

"Your mom is adjusting," Emma told him.

Adj- adjusting?" Regina spluttered.

"I think it's sweet," Emma admitted.

"Oh, so now it's not just 'Henry's an adult' it's 'I think it's sweet'?"

"Hey, I fully support his decision," Emma said.

"It's just a tattoo, Mom," Henry called, coming down the staircase.

Regina grabbed him by the and yanked up a his right shirt sleeve. "Just a tattoo? This is permanent, young man."

Henry touched the swan with a crown atop its head residing in ink on his right bicep, "Yeah, I hope so. Just like your love."

"Awww, listen to him Regina! You can't stay mad at that!"

Regina's frowning lips twitched. "I… am less angry. But that doesn't get you off the hook."

"Aw, let it go-"

"I was talking to the both of you," Regina interrupted. "Dishes and sweeping for a month for you Henry, and-"

"I do _not_ want to know what Ma's punishment is," Henry exclaimed, "I'll go get started on those dishes."

"Even Henry knows what your punishment is going to be," Regina commented, crossing her arms over her chest, "no sex for two weeks."

"So, if we're both in trouble, how come my punishment sentence is shorter than Henry's?" Emma challenged.

Regina got into Emma's space and whispered, "because any longer and it would be _my own_ punishment."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Physical Intimacy

**Sorry it took so long to put up! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Regina blanched as Emma grabbed her hand.

"Holding my girlfriend's hand," Emma told her matter-of-factly, swinging it a little for emphasis.

"I don't think Main Street is an appropriate place," Regina told her.

"Regina Mills, we are crossing a street! Safety first!" Emma fake scolded, before lowering her voice so only Regina could hear, "No one's judging us, babe, I promise." Regina bit her lip nervously, flicking her eyes around at everyone around them. Emma pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "Come on, Henry's waiting for us." Emma felt the tension slowly seep out of Regina's body as she leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek.

"You're just excited we can embarrass him with physical affections now, aren't you?" Regina asked.

"You bet!" Emma grinned. Regina shook her head and chuckled, letting Emma lead them toward the school.


	8. Coming Out

**Final part to this SQW!**

* * *

"When are we going to tell them, Emma?" Regina asked, her face flushed as she came down from her orgasm. Emma wiped her mouth and crawled back up to look down at her.

"What?"

"About us," Regina continued, "when are we going to tell them about us?"

"Who's them?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Henry? You're parents?" Regina suggested. Emma sat back on her haunched on top of Regina, gently stroking Regina's side.

"Who says we need to rush things?" Emma questioned. Regina sighed. She'd wanted to at least tell Henry for two months.

"Emma, we can't keep this hidden forever," Regina pointed out.

Emma sighed. "Regina, my parents still think I'm going to get back together with Hook." Regina sat up, resting her arms around Emma's neck.

"They need to know who you are," Regina told her, "the real you. Not the woman who does everything because she thinks that it's best for everyone else."

"I can't lose them," Emma whispered.

"If they love you as I know they do, nothing will change how they feel," Regina promised.

"How can you be sure?" Emma asked.

"Because as much as Snow and I fought and tried hard to kill her, she still found a way to forgive me," Regina said. "If she can do that for someone she has no real ties to, she can accept her own daughter. Plus, hope, True Love, and all that." Emma laughed.

"Okay, we can invite them to dinner tomorrow and tell them," Emma agreed.

"And Henry?" Regina questioned.

"Regina, I think he's known for months, but we can tell him at breakfast," Emma told her.

"What! He doesn't know. He can't," Regina exclaimed, suddenly flustered.

"Relax. The kid is smart. And I think I saw him give a look a few weeks ago," Emma explained. "But we can still tell him tomorrow," Emma promised.

"Okay," Regina agreed. "Now, finish what you started, Miss Swan." Emma laughed, easing Regina back down onto the bed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
